


I'm Breaking My Mother's Heart (and Other Stories)

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: 100 ways to say i love you, 60 Things You Said, Drabble Collection, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Various themes, have fun y'all, i'm trash, just various challenges in one big clusterfuck really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything under a thousand words. Endless challenges. And sometimes, it seems like there's too much love in Auradon. Or, in simpler terms, just a shipwreck (ha) written out. No continuity, connection or specific order, unless stated so. Enjoy the rewritten fairytales, my friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “You can tell me anything.” // {Jane & Lonnie}

**Author's Note:**

> i just  
> i have too much trash in this fandom and too many ships and so much inspiration  
> and feelings  
> lots of feelings.  
> so here y'all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a girl is has no definition. Can't judge a book by it's cover and all that nonsense. Lonnie knows this well. Jane is still learning.

No one would have ever even guessed. Lonnie was just … Lonnie. She was who she was; perky, pretty, spontaneous and sweet. She was the perfect girl. In fact, if she had an official Princess label, she’d be an elite amongst Auradon’s new generation. But she was, at the very least, well-known. For the most part.

The topic popped up over makeovers. Jane had insisted. Both of their makeup kits were scattered on Lonnie’s bed, and they sat side by side. Colorful glitter was spilling all over, brand new lipstick tubes were ready, and yes, some liquid foundation had gotten onto the blankets. It was a mess, but it was fun. A perfect way to spend a rainy Saturday afternoon in their dorm room.

“I’m jealous,” Jane sighed, trying not to move as she awkwardly applied eyeliner. “You know all of this so well.”

Lonnie’s eyes crinkled when she smiled. “Takes years of practice,” she quipped.

Jane groaned, falling flat on her back and laying down spread eagle. “Are you serious?”

“C’mon,” Lonnie giggled. “Let me help you. Wait—” She wrinkled her nose. “—are you using liquid?”

“Well, yeah,” Jane mumbled. “People say it’s easier.”

A series of _tsk_ ’s escaped Lonnie, and she fished through her see-through hot pink bag. “It is, but,” She raised a finger, keeping Jane from talking. “If you start with pencil, you’ll be a pro at liquid. Seriously, Jane, you can barely paint your nails without shaking your hands. One step at a time, girl.”

“Oh,” Jane mumbled.

“I got you,” Lonnie assured, with a smile. “Now, open up.” She paused. “Your eyes, not your mouth.”

Jane coughed out a laugh, gaze flittering down for only a moment. She snickered out a laugh at Lonnie’s mumble of a comment; _“Hey, at least you don’t need blush.”_ and hummed to herself as she worked. And geez, was it a struggle for Jane to keep her eyes straight — Lonnie was adorable, sticking her tongue out ever so slightly and her humming getting louder as she fiddled with things.

“You’re such a girl,” Jane sighed, flickering her eyes and letting the eyeliner settle. “I wish I could… y’know.”

“You make it sound like there’s a certain tactic,” Lonnie giggled.

Jane rolled her eyes. “There may as well be,” she mumbled. A soft _“hey”_ beckoned her to look up, and she pouted a little bit. But her expression softened as Lonnie ran a hand through the other girl’s hair; sleek and simple.

“Not for you,” she assured. “You’re beautiful.”

“Lon, don’t do this—”

“Trust me, Jane. I know.”

Big brown doe eyes, with all the innocence and curiosity of a little girl, looked up. But now, with just a few streaks of black, gave those eyes an edge of sass. “What do you mean?” Jane sighed.

Lonnie’s smile was strained, and she hesitated a little. “I…. wasn’t always a girl,” she said.

Jane paused, hands shaking while she nervously toyed with a loose string on the comforter. Her brow furrowed; looking intently at her girlfriend. Girl being the key word. She was still mulling over thoughts, trying to make sense of this until Lonnie added some more.

“I started out with the destiny to bear arms, not sons,” she joked. “That’s what my dad always says.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Jane murmured. It finally hit her, and she eyed Lonnie up and down. “Well, you’re happy now, right?”

She winced the second the words left her mouth. Stupid question. Stupid, stupid, stupid. However, she flushed once Lonnie took her hand, kissing the top of it.

Her smile went real, genuine and sweet. “Yeah,” she murmured. “I am.”

Jane didn’t even question the context of that statement. Whichever way Lonnie meant it, there was truth.


	2. “I want you to have this.” // {Ally & Freddie}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talismans are both good and bad; Freddie has to school Ally in the most chilling way possible.

“Take it,” Freddie urges. “Ally, _please,_ just get this away from me,” Her voice is choking, restricted, her eyes are flooded with tears. Her hands are shaking, she’s whimpering — what a wonder it is, Ally has never seen her girlfriend so broken.

There’s a doll in Freddie’s hand, one that bears a scary likeness to her.

“Alright, alright,” Ally murmurs, taking the ragdoll.

And it’s almost like a flash but suddenly, Freddie seems whole again. She inhales deeply, a hand over her chest. Now Ally is concerned, and she gingerly holds the doll between two fingers. Her blue eyes go wide, her jaw shaking as it drops.

“Freddie,” she says, her tone sounding fragile. “This isn’t what I think, is it?”

“If’n you think that’s a voodoo doll, then yeah,” Freddie declared. “I was just cleanin’ out my daddy’s shop and that was up in the attic. Can’t have one o’ those around, you saw that.”

Ally paused, clumsily catching the box of pins that was thrown to her. The doll was only a few inches, made from rags and had a pathetic excuse of stuffed filling. It had purple and burgundy rags for a dress, with strips of black for hair. Green buttons, and a tiny little grey hat. To anyone unbeknownst to it’s meaning, it almost did seem like a regular child’s toy.

“Well, what am I supposed to do with this?!” Ally sputtered out.

Freddie gave a sharp inhale, adjusting the box she held on her hip. “I need you to protect it,” she said.

Ally’s mind was a buzzing beehive, while her expression was a blank slate. “Well, why me?!”

“Because,” Freddie sighed. “That’s the thing ‘bout voodoo; I can’t bring up a thing for myself. And you know how voodoo dolls work, don’tcha?” Her girlfriend’s nod was a beckon to continue. “Right, prick ‘em and the person they look like gets some serious damage done to ‘em. But with people like me? I can’t even have it. And actually holdin’ it can mess me up real bad. That’s rule number one of black magic; don’t keep anything that can screw ya over.”

There was a pause, Ally gently holding the doll now and sliding the box of pins into her dress pocket.

“So…”

“I trust you, Al. I know you ain’t gonna let anyone get ahold o’ it,” Freddie’s hazel eyes were firm, darkening and her upper lip was stiff. “This stuff isn’t all high as a cloud caterpillars an’ talking tulips. It’s dangerous.”

Ally finally managed coherent thought. “Right,” she said, nodding. “I promise to guard it.”

Freddie sighed, leaning in to brush a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek. “Thank you,” she murmured.

There was a pause, but Ally’s smile faded as soon as it appeared.

“Freddie?”

“Yeah?”

“...why would your father have a voodoo doll of you?”

Freddie’s jaw clenched, and she practically glared at the doll. “I don’t want to know,” she mumbled.


	3. “Don’t cry.” // {Jay & Carlos}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The middle of the tourney field wasn't really the proper place to do so.

Smack dab in the middle of the tourney field. Where he belonged. The sun was beating down just so, the rest of the team hadn’t bothered to show. Just Carlos, with Jay always a few steps back. There shouldn’t have been flowers in the middle of a sports field, but there was any way. Dandelions, albeit, but nonetheless.

They were Dude’s favorite flowers to chew on.

“He was a good pup,” Jay assured, patting Carlos on the back.

“He was a _really_ good dog,” Carlos mumbled, bringing a fist to his eyes — shoving away the tears.

The dirt was still overturned; each member of the team had thrown a pile of dirt, courtesy for their honorary second mascot. But none of them really cared. Ben had come by earlier, mourning over the scruffy menace he had since childhood. But now it was Carlos’s turn … an unexpected turn, as well. He was weakly standing there, before eventually collapsing and falling flat on his rear end.

He was quiet. Far too quiet.

He had a huge fistful of dandelions, twisting the tops in frustration while sniffling.

“Hey,” Jay said softly, bending down. “It’s okay, buddy. All dogs go to heaven, right?” That was what the silly movie all those AK’s watched had said, anyway.

Carlos shrugged, crossing his legs and his gaze never breaking from the makeshift burial.

“I’m gonna miss him,” he choked out.

“Me too, bud,” Jay sighed, shaking his head. “I mean, who else is gonna chew up my beanies?”

This got a restricted, cough-like laugh out of Carlos, and he took Jay’s hand, clutching it tight. There they sat for a moment, leaning against one another for support — figuratively and literally — before Jay got up slowly, gently tugging on Carlos’s hand to help him up.

There was but a moment’s hesitance before Carlos dropped the dandelions and tried to smile. He was really, really trying…

Jay bit his lip, giving an awkward shrug. “Wanna go for some one-on-one?” he spoke up. “I'll go easy on you this time.” He reached out, hand shaking with hesitation — heading for Carlos’s cheek, but landing on his shoulder instead. “Whatdya say?”

“Uh, no thanks,” Carlos muttered, feigning a smile. “Thanks for the offer, though. I just… I’m gonna head back to our dorm.”

“Okay,” Jay said softly, nodding and stepping away.

Carlos faked the smile for as long as he could before turning on his heel and heading off. He didn’t catch Jay dashing off as fast as his legs could take him, to who knows where.

**_~ ~ ~ ~_ **

Carlos didn’t remember falling asleep. All he knew was making it to the dorm in one shape, then falling onto his bed and crying. He hadn’t cried like this in such a long time … but this was a different sort of hurt. Not physical. Some other kind of pain. One that hurt a lot. And as he woke up, numb and exhausted, there was something nudging his side.

“Jay, five more minutes—” he mumbled.

“I don’t think it can wait five minutes,”

“Wha?”

There was an attack directly on Carlos’s face, but not an unpleasant one. He was smothered and it was so familiar, but also very new. Instead of scruffy brown fur, there was fluffy pure white instead. Squeaking instead of barking.

“Meet Dudette,” Jay chuckled, finally coming into Carlos’s weary and confused gaze. “Swapped her at the trading post back home.”

There was a pause, filled with squeaking and soft yipping. Carlos slowly sat up on the bed, letting the pup squirm in his arms. “How did you—” His eyes went wide and he winced as the puppy, little Dudette, began to chew on the sleeve of his shirt. “No. no, bad puppy!”

Jay smirked. “She likes you,” he said. “That’s how I knew she was the one, did that to me too.”

“I … why?” Carlos mumbled, lifting up the puppy and kissing it on the top of the head.

Jay shrugged. “You needed it,” he declared. “But if you don’t start sharing those kisses, I’ll return her.”

Carlos laughed, and gave a genuine smile before leaning in and placing a kiss on Jay’s cheek. Dudette kept chewing on Carlos’s sleeve. And the sun shone a little brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated! ^_^


End file.
